08 listopada 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Magazyn Techniki Rolniczej 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Agrolinia 8.00 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Kuchnia wróżki - program dla dzieci 9.00 Dzieło - arcydzieło 9.10 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Z żołnierskiego plecaka 10.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Jesień w ZOO 11.15 Zielonym do góry 11.30 U siebie 11.50 Giełda - przegląd tygodnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 "Okrutne niebo" 1/4 film dok. prod. ang. 13.00 Polska - Zachód 13.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Pieski Fluppy" / "Dzień dobry, panno Bliss" teletekstem 14.45 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.55 Od Platona do Newtona: Siła i ruch 16.25 "Bill Cosby show" 9/25 - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest Telewizja 18.10 "Słoneczny patrol" 15/22 "Olimpiada" - serial prod. USA teletekstem 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Gliniarz z Beverly Hills II" - komedia prod. USA (1987) 21.45 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 22.00 Al Bano & Romina Power - koncert 22.45 Sportowa sobota 23.30 Błękitna pustynia - film fab. prod. USA 1.20 "Nieśmiertelny" (35-36/44) - serial prod. USA 2.55 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (powt.) 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Folkowe nuty: 29. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Folkoru Ziem Górskich Zakopane '98 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Wspólnota w kulturze: Ojciec Józef Jarzębowski 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.35 Klasztory polskie 10.00 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 10.15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Młody władca - młodawładczyni 10.30 Kino bez rodziców: "Przygody Shirley Holmes" 10/13 - serial prod. angielskiej / "Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera" - filmy anim. dla dzieci 11.30 Kręcioła 12.00 Podróźe Oliwera 5 - serial prod. angielskiej 12.50 Dwójka z Hipokratesem 13.00 Maria Callas - koncert w Hamburgu 1962 rok 14.00 Małe ojczyzny: Wszystkie grzechy są tutaj pod jednym dachem - film dok. Anety Rutkowskiej Jaworskiej 14.30 "Widziane z bliska" 9/14: "Wulkany - piękno i groza" - serial dok. prod. USA 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Dwójka z Hipokratesem 15.40 Dach nad głową 16.00 Wesoło czyli smutno. Kazimierza Kutza rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku - Biesiada XXII z ks. Jerzym Szymikiem 16.50 Dwójka z Hipokratesem 17.00 "Żuraw i czapla" (2) - serial prod. pol. 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Szalone liczby - program dla dzieci 20.00 Baw się razem z nami - kabaret Koń Polski 21.30 Na tronie 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Słowo na niedzielę 22.40 "Nowojorscy gliniarze" 9/22 - serial prod. USA 23.30 Magazyn teatralny 24.00 Kronika ME w szemierce 0.10 Optimus - sport telegram 0.15 Muzyka rozrywkowa 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 7.40 Program dnia 7.50 Pogarda - ser. fab. 8 8.30 Fakty 8.45 Loża parlamentarna 9.30 Pechowa rodzinka - 2 9.55 O czym szumią wierzby - ser. anim. 10.15 Ene,due ... 10.35 Pod słońcem Afryki - 7 11.05 Morski jedwabny szlak ser. dok. 7 12.00 Weekend z Piątką 13.15 Klub poszukiwaczy skarbów 13.45 Twoja Piątka 14.15 Easy Rider 15.10 Animaniacy-61 15.30 Czarodziejski olówek - II 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr- 23 16.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 17.00 W kręgu wiary 17.25 Dni Kultury Polskiej w Holandi 18.10 Fakty 18.35 Nasz sklepik - ser. kom, 22 19.05 Kot w butach -: ser. anim. 8 19.30 Misja: Ziemia- ser. dok. 9 20.05 Trzydzieści trzy - komedia 21.15 W poszukiwaniu róży- 5 21.50 Sto lat jazzu - 2 22.15 Klub prof. Tutki - 8 22.30 Fakty 22.55 Studio Sport 23.30 Pechowy romans - film fab. TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07:44 Zemsta (208) 08:30 Reklama TV3 08:31 Panorama wsi 08:56 Bezpieczna droga do szkoły 09:00 Pajdokracja 09:29 Reklama TV3 09:30 Pogarda (108) 10:11 CLIP - N. Cave "In to my arms" 10:15 Mama (9) 10:28 Trailer (sob) 10:30 W zoo (12) 10:54 CLIP - Aqua "Barbie girl" 10:57 Przerywnik - Moja przygoda w muzeum 11:00 Lucky Luke (20) 11:26 CLIP - Hanson "Wheres the love" 11:30 Bezpieczna droga do szkoły 11:33 Nić Ariadny 12:00 Muzyczne rózności 12:30 Rodzinna karuzela (14) 13:02 Opowieści o rekinach (9) 13:43 CLIP - G. Turnau "Niebezpieczne ...." 13:46 Wyprzedzić chorobę 14:01 Zamęt 14:16 Kawiarnia muzyczna 14:44 Trailer (ndz) 14:46 CLIP - L. Stansfield "The real thing" 14:51 Grajmy z p. Czesławem (10) 15:10 Trailer (sob 17:35) 15:11 Zwiastun 15:13 Animaniacy (61) 15:34 Czarodziejski ołówek (11) 15:39 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (23) 16:23 Bambetlusie 16:31 Lista przebojów TV3 17:37 Mama,tata,ja i internet 17:52 Trailer (sob 22:15, ndz) 17:55 Trójka na 5+ 17:59 Reklama TV3 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia 18:30 Reklama TV3 18:32 Zwiastun 18:35 Reklama 18:36 Nasz sklepik (22) 19:06 Reklama 19:07 Zwiastun 19:10 Niezwykli ludzie 19:16 Trójka na 5+ 19:20 Tydzień przygód w Afryce (1) 19:30 Zwiastun 19:33 Misja Ziemia (9) 19:57 Zwiastun 20:01 Reklama 20:02 Trzydzieści trzy - opowieść nienaukowo 21:14 W poszukiwaniu róży (5) 21:43 Reklama 21:45 Reklama TV3 21:46 Granie na ekranie 22:08 Trailer (sob 22:15, ndz) 22:11 CLIP - J.Cocker "Could you be love" 22:16 Potrzeba seksu (5) 23:07 Trójka na 5+ 23:11 CLIP - Butka Suflera "Strefa półcienia" 23:16 Wielkie dni naszego wieku (6) 00:11 Molo Dance Party - Sopot'97 Polsat 6.00 Dance JUMP - program muzyczny 6.30 Disco Relax 7.30 W drodze - magazyn red. progr. religijnych 8.00 Smakosze i rozkosze 8.25 Co jest grane? - program dla dzieci 8.50 Głupi i głupszy 8/13 - serial animowany 9.15 Power Rangers 17 - serial USA (1994) 9.40 Dance World - lista przebojów 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu 4 9 - serial sensacyjny 10.55 Gilda - USA (1946) 13.10 Jeff - Francja (1969) 14,30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Magazyn 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard - teleturniej 16.45 Piramida: gra - zabawa 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Pacific Blue 19/22 - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - teleturniej 19.00 Disco Polo Live 19.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka 9/24 USA (1995) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Brygada Acapulco 2 2 - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Pole rażenia - USA (1993) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.55 Nade i Stacey 2 10 - serial komediowy 0.30 Jenny McCarthy 1.30 Wspaniały - Francja (1973) 3.05 Muzyka: Dżana TOP 4.00 Pożegnanie TVN 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dokumentalnych 9.30 Raz kozie śmierć - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 10.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 11.00 Kosmogram Davida Harkleya - horoskop 11.30 Dance Time - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 NBA: retransmisja meczu Orlando Magic - Detroit Pistons 13.30 Rzut za 3 - magazyn koszykówki 14.00 Wakacje w USA - fIlm dokumentalny 14.30 Hau hau sp z o o - program o zwierzętach 15.00 TVN - między nami mówiąc 15.15 BabIlon V (6) - serial s-f USA 16.15 MTV Specials - program muzyczny 16.45 TVN Fakty - informacje 17.00 TVN Fakty - regionalne informacje 17.15 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów 17.45 Hotel Zacisze - (6) serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 18 30 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Czarna wdowa - film sensacyjny USA 22.00 Millenium (6) - serial sensacyjny USA 23.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 23.15 TVN Fakty regionalne informacj 23.30 Predator II - fIlm akcji USA 1.30 Nic straconego: Millenium (6) - serial sensacyjny USA 2.40 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia RTL 7 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.20 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 9.00 Sunset Beach serial obyczajowy 9.45 Beach Patrol - serial dokumentalny USA 10.30 Święty - serial sensacyjny, 11 20 Zróbmy sobie dobrze serial komediowy 11.45 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają seriale animowane 12.40 Kondor kalifornijski blm dokumentalny Wlk Brytania, 13.30 Szarada - komedia sensacyjna USA 15.25 Shaders serial dla młodzieży 16.10 7 minut sport program informacyjny, 16.20 Nietoperze, bóstwa czy demony serial przyrodniczy 17.15 Świat pana trenera serial komediowy 18.00 Czynnik PSI - serial s f 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut program informacyjny 19.00 Beach Patrol serial dokumentalny USA 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Klimka uniwersytecka serial obyczajowy 20.40 Ochroniarze serial sensacyjny 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia program informacyjny 21.45 Crime Story serial kryminalny 22.35 Hardware thriller s f , USA/Wlk Brytania, 0.15 Strefa zagrożenia serial s f TV Polonia 7.00 Madonny polskie: Pani Krakowa - reportaż 7.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 7.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ala i As - program dla najmłodszych 9.00 Mazi w Gondolandii -lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 9.05 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 9.40 Wiadomości - Pogoda 9.45 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.00 Brawo! Bis! - powtórzenie wybranych programów z tygodnia 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Studio Parlamentarne 13.30 Drogi do niepodległości - film dok. 14.30 Kino familijne: Arabela 12/13 - serial 15.00 Widget 43 - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.30 Szansa na sukces - Republika - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Mówi się ... - program poradnikowy 16.45 Informacje Studia Kontakt 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sport z satelity 18.30 Noce i dnie 10/12 - serial pol. 19.30 Pocztylion 19.40 Dobranocka: Przygody misia Colargola - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.20 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji - film pol. 22.40 Panorama 23.10 M.A.F.I.A. - FM live cz. 2. - program muzyczny 24.00 Czarny wachlarz - program poetycki 0.45 Przygody misia Colargola - film anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.20 Pocztylion (powt.) 1.30 Noce i dnie 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza... - serial prod. polskiej 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji - film fab. prod. polskiej (1984) (powt.) 5.15 Sport z satelity (powt.) 6.25 Studio Parlamentarne (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 7.30 Superboy (16) - serial przygodowy 8.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (16) - serial przygodowy 8.30 Tajemnice piasków (136) - brazylijska telenowela 9.00 Biały lew Kimaba (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Przygody T-Rexa (6) - serial aminowany dla dzieci 10.00 Samuraje z Pizza Kot (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.50 Antonella (151) - argentyńska telenowela 11.30 Dynastia (40) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 Przytul mnie 14.00 Cosmix - magazyn muzyki pop & dance 14.30 DJ Club 15.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce w filmie 15.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 16.00 Superboy (17) - serial przygodowy 16.30 Tajemnicza wyspa (17) - serial przygodowy 17.00 Prawo do miłości (53) - brazylijska telenowela 17.30 Biały lew Kimaba (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Przygody T-Rexa (7) - serial aminowany dla dzieci 18.30 Samuraje z Pizza Kot (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.00 Program informacyjny CNN News 19.25 GRA!MY News 19.30 Rekiny kart - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (152) - argentyńska telenowela 21.00 Idź na całość - telezabawa 22.00 HALOGRA!MY - najlepszy polski show na żywo 23.00 Dżana Top - lista muzyki dance 23.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Techno Life - magazyn muzyczny 1.00 Informacje 1.10 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 - 8.00 program nie kodowany 7.00 Przyjaciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (7) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 8.00 - 12.30 program kodowany 8.00 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - animowany serial dla dzieci (17) 8.30 Dwóch ojców - dramat angielski 10.20 Ława przysiegłych - dramat amerykański 12.00 Katastrofy: Ogień na łodzi K-219 - film dokumentalny 12.30 - 15.25 program nie kodowany 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowany 13.30 Ich pięcioro - rodzinny serial amerykański (36) 14.30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 15.25 program kodowany: Liga niemiecka 17.20 program niekodowany: Wstęp do meczu 17.30 - 6.55 program kodowany: 17.30 Liga polska 19.30 Psi świat - kanadyjski serial rodzinny (8) 20.00 Nieuchwytny cel - amerykański film sensacyjny 21.40 Kwiat mego sekretu - komediodramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja 23.25 Doktor Bliss - angielski film sensacyjny 0.40 Zostawić Las Vegas - amerykański dramat psychologiczny 2.30 Szamanka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Francja 4.25 Mój mężczyzna - francuski film obyczajowy 6.00 Indyjskie słonie - film dokumentalny Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Misa Solemnis - Msza D-dur opus 123 L.van Beethovena 12.00 Top Shop 13.30 Podróże Guliwera - Kenia 14.00 Nie tylko na weekend 14.30 Pelnym gazem 15.00 Top Shop 16.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Auto salon 18.00 Blizej filmu 18.30 Reportaz z planu 19.00 Escape 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.30 Piekielne wyjscie - film fab. 22.30 Pielegniarka papy - erotyk, Wlochy 0.00 Top Shop PTK 2 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Jaś nieustraszony - bajka prod. franc. 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 16.45 Muzyka polska 17.00 Troskliwe misie - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Beverly Hills Teenagers - serial dla dzieci 18.00 74.5 Nowa fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Muzyka polska 19.00 Odkrywamy Francję - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Koniec gry - film kryminalny prod. USA 21.45 TV Party - muzyka 22.15 Dziewczyna, dla której można zabić - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 23.40 Dirty Dancing - serial 0.10 Muzyczne dobranoc ATV 2 10.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 19.00 Najlepsi przyjaciele - dramat obycz. USA 20.00 Kenia - film obycz. USA 21.00 Ostatnia spowiedź - dramat psych. USA 22.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Słodki film - dramat obycz. prod. fr. 0.40 ATV idzie do kina 1.00 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 05.5S Blok programów dla dzieci 12.00 Batman - serial komediowy USA 12.30 Ściśle tajne - komedia ang. (1984) 14.15 Time Trax - serial sf USA 15.10 Viper - serial sf USA 16.15 Bugs i specjaliści - serial krym. 17.20 Odyseja Homera - reportaż z planu filmowego 17.30 Walka o przetrwanie - film przyg. USA (1990) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Fabryka humoru - progr. satyr. 20.15 Top Dog - komedia sensac. USA (1994) 22.10 Z archiwum X - serial sensac. USA/kanad. 00.00 Full Contact - film akcji hongk. (1992) 01.45 Switch - niem. serial komediowy RTL 05.30 Blok programów dla dzieci 12.35 Kats & Dog - serial sensac. USA 13.05 Pełna chata - serial komediowy USA 13.35 Krok za krokiem - serial kom. 14.00 Książę Bel-Air - serial kom. 14.25 Braterska miłość - serial USA 14.55 Pomoc domowa - serial kom. 15.25 Torkelsonowie - serial kom. USA 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial USA 16.55 Party Of Five - serial młodz. USA 17.45 Melrose Place - serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - mag. informacyjny 20.15 Szczęki - thriller USA (1975) 22.40 Sobotnia noc - magazyn 23.40 Co proszę? - progr. satyryczny 00.40 Drgania - horror USA (1990) 02.20 Melrose Place - serial obycz. Sat 1 06.05 Kochane pielęgniarki - serial 07.45 Lassie - serial dla dzieci 08.10 Mój przyjaciel Ben - serial przyg. USA 08.40 Mój Adam - film dla młodzieży USA (1986) 10.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial krym. 11.10 Poziom 1999 - ang. serial sf 12.00 Wzgórze złamanych serc - serial 13.00 Komisarz Rex - serial krym. 14.00 Star Trek - serial USA 15.00 City Life - nowozel. serial akcji 16.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial sf 17.00 Bzzz - telezabawa 17.45 Wiadomości 18.00 Ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Powrót na Błękitną Lagunę - film przyg. USA (1990) 22.15 Wochenshow - progr. satyryczny 22.45 Najśmieszniejsze reklamy 23.15 Lustrzane odbicie - thriller erot. USA (1991) 00.55 Milenium - serial sensac. 01.50 J.A.G. - serial sensac. USA Eurosport 08.30 Fun Sport - Jump the Bus 09.00 Granice sportu - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, w progr. Extreme Games, San Diego (USA) 10.30 Żeglarstwo: Whitbread - regaty dookoła świata, pods. 1. etapu: Southhampton - Kapstadt 11.30 Tenis - turniej ATP mężczyzn, Moskwa - półfinały 15.00 Żeglarstwo: Whitbread - regaty dookoła świata, 2. etap: Kapstadt - Fremantle (Australia) 16.00 Tenis - turniej ATP mężczyzn, Sztokholm - półfinały 18.30 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata w dwójkach, Calgary - 1. ślizgi (Kanada) 20.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w skokach, Bruksela 22.00 Sport motocyklowy - cross w hall, mistrzostwa świata. Paryż - Bercy 00.00 Sumo - turniej Grand Sumo 1995, Paryż - powtórzenie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1997 roku